


A Win

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic - a snapshot of Tommy and Barbara at home
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	A Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duchess_of_Strumpetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/gifts), [Germanlibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germanlibi/gifts), [Bewitching_Omen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewitching_Omen/gifts), [BerenaRoseWolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/gifts).



> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Barbara, where did you leave the shopping list? I want to add some things to it.”

“It’s on the fridge, where it’s always been.”

“If it was on the fridge I wouldn’t be asking you where it is.”

I heard her stomp down the stairs, muttering under her breath.

“Do I have to do everything around here?”

I smiled at her grumpiness. “You don’t, Denton does.”

“Okay, I’ll give you that one. Now, shopping list… aha!”

“That’s the microwave, not the fridge.”

“It’s next to the fridge. Is it my fault the magnet slipped?”

“I’m sorry I got you out of bed. Why don’t you go back and I’ll bring you breakfast?”

“There’s no point, I’m up now.”

“Will a coffee put a smile on your face?”

“No, but it might defrost my scowl slightly.”

“I’ll take that as a win.”


End file.
